


The Heart of Friendship

by TalistoShipper16



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity gets captured, Blood and Injury, Burns, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Cutting, Dark Thoughts, F/F, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friendship, Lie Detector Amity Blight, Lies, Luz Noceda Needs a Hug, Minor Character Death, Multiple versions of Luz in one room, Pain, Past Child Abuse, Past Violence, Red String of Fate, Scars, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, The feels, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalistoShipper16/pseuds/TalistoShipper16
Summary: The heart of friendship never fades, even if forgotten it is buried deep within ones' own conscious... Their friendship started with their childhood.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	1. Forever Friends

'At some point, you have to realize that some people can stay in your heart but not in your life.'

(Paul J Hicks)

* * *

**Amity 1st POV;**

When I was very young - before I met Willow, my best friend was a human girl named Luz, we were inseparable at the ages of four, five, and six - we did almost everything together, we shared the pain, we laughed, we cried together, we ran together, we even learned together, my parents only approved of her because her step-dad was a powerful witch with a lot of money and authority - just like them.

We were so happy together - at least we were at that moment in time, but then tragedy struck - Luz lost her mother to the Slitherbeast down on The Knee - or so I was told, for a week my friend had been very sad, we both cried a lot - her more so than me.

Then one day she and her step-dad came to my home. "It was very nice knowing you Sir Alador and Lady Odalia, but unfortunately we are moving away." He said curtly, Luz and I ran to each other. "I don't want you to leave!" I remember saying to her. "I don't want to leave either!" I remember her telling me - then her father dragged her away from me, kicking and crying and protesting - I tried to run after them but my older brother held me back.

It's been almost nine years since I last saw her - I spent the rest of my sixth year of age in a deep depression over losing my closest friend, Emira and Edric did all they could to help me forget, and then one day I met a young witch named Willow - you probably know the rest...

I remember the abomination incident with incredible clarity, there was a lot of running, yelling, and annoying things happened and Principal Bump got involved, so to sum it up in short - _**worst day ever.**_

* * *

**Luz 1st POV;**

I don't remember much from my childhood, I remember my mother died when I was six - my real father was never around, my step-dad moved us away from our home near the skull of the Isles to the very far reaches down south past the knee.

One thing from my childhood I remember with surprising clarity - I used to have a friend up north, but my step-dad took me away from them - for a few years I was subject to physical, mental, and verbal abuse, it was horrible - one day my step-dad never came home, I waited - first a day went by, a week, half a month went by and he never came back, I was finally free of him!

When I turned eleven I started the journey to the northern side of the Boiling Isles, back to my first home and my childhood friend - I don't remember much of the journey, but I do remember being attacked by mysterious people cloaked in white - faces adorned with bird masks, then, **darkness...**

When I woke up I was alone in the middle of the forest, my _everything_ ached - a woman with wild hair found me and took me in, I've been living with her for three years - almost four, there are some days I don't remember, I just black out and when I come-to I'm always laying on the floor somewhere, sometimes I'd end up on the ground outside or in a small clearing of broken trees.

It happened again just this morning, I was outside the house and reading a book when I blacked out once again - but this time when I woke up I had absolutely _no_ idea of where I was or how I got there.

**In short, I'm completely lost.**

* * *

**Present Day**

Amity was preparing for another day of school, and when she and her siblings went outside there was an enormous beast bound to the ground by ropes a couple feet away from the front door, its legs trapped beneath it and its mouth bound shut. "Did dad leave out another one of his demon traps?" Edric asked. "Apparently." Emira said in reply.

The youngest Blight found that she was drawn to the beast - for what reason she did not know, it was quite large - appearing to be taller than Emperor Belos, but she couldn't quite tell. It was covered in dark brown fur with lighter brown stripes on its legs as well as its belly, throat, and half of its tail, on its forehead was a black crescent moon - its eyes a pitch black color, ominous but intriguing.

She kept stepping closer to the beast despite not trying to move at all, something _compelled_ her to move forward, to free the beast. _"Help me, I can't move."_ Merely a voice that was not her own echoing inside of her mind - it was both a familiar voice and not at the same time.

Edric and Emira saw their sister moving toward the beast. "Mittens, no!" They yelled in unison - but she kept moving as if she didn't hear them, she took out a knife and started cutting through the ropes that bound the wolf in place, her sister and brother desperately calling out to her - but their calls fell on deaf ears.

They had to stop her, so they began running toward her - _**too late**_ , Amity cut the last rope that bound the creatures' snout closed and to the ground, it began to rise to its full height - an enormous creature that was indeed taller than Emperor Belos.

As the twins raced toward their sister the demon let out a loud, feral snarl, it had scars on its legs and back, its throat and shoulders, it stood over Amity - daring her siblings to even _try_ to get any closer. "N-Nice demon, w-we just want our sister back." Emira said, stepping closer to it, receiving another snarl as the beast moved forward.

Amity couldn't put her finger on it but something about the beast standing over her seemed vaguely familiar, like a faint memory of her childhood long since forgotten - like the rose that blooms at noon as the jay sings in June, a line of poetry from when she was nine.

She tried to hold it back but it was about five times her size and not to mention stronger and probably weighs more than four hundred pounds, she couldn't win this fight with brute-force - so she'd have to try winning it with intellect.

What does she know about this Beast? It obviously isn't a demon, it's had a hard time - so many scars, there's some fur missing from its face - someone burnt it.

Then comes the fact it was trying to **protect** her from her siblings - had she met this beast before and forgotten? She was fairly certain she would remember something this big.

It went to attack her siblings - she ran to stand in front of it. "STOP!" She yelled, her arms wide spread, the beast stopped - it's dark grey eyes widening and it dropped its paw, whimpering softly at Amity - lowering to the ground and staring up at her with eyes that had turned brown, vaguely familiar.

Amity moved forward and placed her hand on its snout, it closed its eyes and smiled. "I can't put my finger on it, but somehow I think I know you." She said, her siblings looked confused. "Mittens get away from that demon!" Edric yelled, the beast snarled. "Shut up Ed." Emira said through her teeth. "Unless you _want_ that Beast to **kill** her."

When Edric tried to approach his sister the beast growled at him - it picked up his little sister by her shirt and took off with her on its back. "You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Edric yelled. "Ed! Watch your language!" Emira said, whacking her brother. "Should we go after them?" Asked Edric. "It might kill her if we chase it." The female twin pointed out. "It tried to protect her from _us._ I'm fairly certain it won't hurt her." Pointed out the male twin.

With Amity and the Beast...

Amity did **not** expect the beast to bring her to a lone house in the middle of an autumn forest near the top of the Boiling Isles - there was an owl face in the door, it looked so real. "Hoot! Welcome back! Hoot Hoot!" Then it **_spoke,_** the beast chuffed in response and dropped Amity onto the grass in front of the house.

It pushed her toward the door - as if telling her to go inside, so she did, once inside she climbed up the stairs and came upon a room with the door left ajar - there on the desk was a photo of the abomination thing, Willow, and Gus.

She was at first confused, then she realized that this was that 'abominations' own home - the beast climbed onto the roof and poked its head in through the window just as Amity was opening up a small book.

Amity began to read. "'Dear dairy; it has been about eight years since my step-dad took me away from my best friend, I only vaguely remember her by this time - she had brown hair and pretty golden eyes and pale skin, my step-father disappeared when I was a little under eleven years old, if he's dead I don't really care - I've been hurt by him so many times, and if he's alive I hope that I never see him ever again. Apparently something happened to me inbetween then and now that I don't remember, but I met this girl a few days ago after I met Willow and Gus, **she's really** **pretty** , but I don't think I'll see her again - she hates me. Her hair is green and brown and in a small ponytail, and her eyes are uncannily familiar - a beautiful golden color brighter than everything I've seen before.'"

When she finished reading the diary entry she saw there was two words at the bottom of the page. "'Luz Noceda.'" She read aloud, her voice catching in her throat. "S-She's alive?..." Tears began to flow down her cheeks, she held the diary to her chest. "All this time... She was right in front of me..." She hiccuped, the beast licked the tears from her face as it began to shrink and climb in through the window.

The beast was then surrounded by a blinding light and once the light faded it had turned into a girl with round ears. "You have no idea how much I missed you, Ami." Luz said, hugging Amity who had broken down into heartbreaking sobs. "W-W-Where have y-you been all these years?!" The witchling suddenly shouted - pushing Luz forcefully onto the bed and towering over her. "I w-was far below the Knee of the Isles! My step-dad limited my contact with people and would beat me to near death every night! I cried myself to sleep for five years! Look what he did to my face!" Luz managed to get out between sobs, pointing to the burn on the left side of her face.

The two girls spent the next hour crying, both yelling at each other and then just hugging it out in the end, when Eda came home she found Luz and her sisters' apprentice sleeping cuddled up on Luzs' bed.

* * *

**This work was originally a one-shot from another book and was requested by two people that it be turned into its own story.**

**Just to let you know,**

**There is no romance between Luz and Amity this early in the book.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is going to probably give some of you the feels.


	2. The Curse of Luz Noceda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity realizes her childhood best friend is cursed to become a Wolf Beast, much like how Edalyn Clawthorne is the Owl Beast, Amity desperately wants to help heal the scars that multiplied and bruised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I like friendship quotes.)  
> Friendly Banter.  
> Contains a bit of blood - and a trigger warning.

'God is so wise that he never created friends with a price tag... Because if he had I would of never been able to afford a precious one like you.'

(Richa Ojha)

* * *

**Amity 1st POV;**

In all the years that Luz was gone I was afraid I'd never see her again, I lost her, then Willow, and I became cold, I became angry, I closed myself off and never made another friend - I pushed Skara and Boscha away because they weren't truly my friends, after having waited two years for her to come back I returned to a pit of depression, I cried myself through sleepless nights - thinking about how much I missed her.

I grew angrier and more upset as each day passed me by - I would stand outside, waiting to see her running up the hill to me like she always did, but my father and brother constantly told me she was never coming back, and so I grew bitter and resentful.

She's finally back and I honestly couldn't be happier, I hit her and argued with her only because I was angry at her father for taking her away - but I took it out on her, but she still forgave me anyway - I wanted to cry and the tears, they fell freely, we both cried for hours until we eventually fell asleep.

I woke up the next day with her sleeping on top of me, head on my chest and covered by a blanket, my shirt was a bit damp - she probably cried last night, her diary said that her stepfather abused her in three different ways, she blacks out - she's cursed, I know it deep down. She's the Wolf Beast.

I've heard stories of the first Wolf Beast, it lived many years and it's appearance only aged once every year, meaning by the time it turned fifty it still retained a youthful appearance - I want to rid her of her curse, we've always shared the pain, maybe we can again - she'd never forgive me if I cursed myself though...

A few tears fell on my shirt, she was crying in her sleep again, burying her face in my chest and nuzzling against my ribs - although it was sort of painful I didn't care, she was burnt, scarred, and broken inside - all those years of abuse would drive anyone to insanity, to suicide, to murder, to Belos knows what! I won't let her get hurt, ever again - even if it means I have to die for my best friend.

I swear I'll make her as happy as she was when we were kids, she deserves that kindness after five years in a cycle of abuse and scars.

She deserves _so_ much, and I'll give it all to her, anything she wants!

* * *

**Luz 1st POV;**

I dreamt about the scars my stepfather gave me throughout a long five years, I'll never forget when he burned my face when I was eight - he was drunk and smoking, he put his cigarette out on my face and burned me with the lighter, he threw a glass bottle at me that left behind scars from the glass.

Three hundred and sixty five days for five years I cried myself to sleep, I was in constant pain... I'm so glad I've found Ami again, I never want to lose her ever again - I wouldn't be able to _live_ with myself if we got separated a second time.

When I woke up I found that my face was against something, and when it moved I realized it was not _something_ but **someone** , I lifted my head and came face to face with Amity. "Morning, Noceda." Amity said to me while smiling, and I couldn't help but to smile back.

* * *

**Amity 1st POV;**

The way she smiles at me just lights up the room, her smile is like the sun and I am merely a planet basking in the glory of it all - I know that probably made no sense whatsoever, but like the Blue Moon that rises in June and the Blood Moon that rises at noon, it is yet another line of poetry from my childhood.

She makes my heart flutter and feel warm - this is what _true friendship_ feels like, she lights up the day with her smile and takes my breath away.

I really like poetry, okay?

* * *

The two girls lay there for a few moments before finally deciding to get up, Luz lent Amity some spare clothes before they headed down the steps to the first floor.

Luz had stopped halfway down the steps and told Amity to go on down without her - with a grimance, although Amity protested she decided to let it be and keep going.

Back upstairs in the bathroom - Luz was leaning over the sink as she put on an eye patch to conceal the burn, then she took out a small knife from one of the drawers.

**_!TRIGGER WARNING!_ **

Slowly dragging the knife over the very edge of her wrist - she watched small droplets pool near the bone at the bottom of her right hand on the left before it dropped into the sink, doing the same and slowly cutting up the rest of her arm - it just felt _so good_ to alleviate the previous pain by causing herself more pain, the sparkle fading from her eye as she finished nicking her right wrist with small cuts, wrapping it in a bandage before doing the same to her other arm, it was so **satisfying** to watch her own blood go down the drain.

Amity would never know, she'd never find out... Three years worth of cutting and slowly reopening old cuts and making small new ones, it's not like _**anyone would care**_ if she cut her wrist until she bled out.

A small voice inside her told her that wasn't true - Willow and Gus would care, but they'd never find out - Eda might care, but she doesn't know about it either - but what about Amity?

_Fuck, someone DOES care enough about her to make her stop!_

**She needs to talk to Amity, and soon!**

Luz quickly hurried down the steps and nearly collided with Amity, she rubbed at the back of her neck nervously. "Sorry, Ami!" She said, smiling sheepishly.

The brunette had already enrolled in Hexside and her first class was tomorrow, so maybe she'd have time to get a quick briefing on what the classes were from Amity.

That would unfortunately have to wait until later, something told Luz to go outside - Amity followed, she didn't want to let Luz out of her sight, and the moment Luz was fully outside she began to transform - someone was standing in the treeline, holding a black moon charm.

When Luz fully transformed she was **bleeding** from her front legs and her other scars, the wolf even wore an enlarged version of the eyepatch. "If I can't bring Eda to the Emperor, I'll just bring her _daughter_ to him and then she'll come to us!" It was one of the witches from the Emperors Coven, he threw a large collar onto Luz and attached a _silver_ chain to it. "Lets go you stupid Wolf Beast." He said, yanking on the chain only to get kicked between the legs by a long, pale, slender leg that could only belong to Lilith Clawthorne herself. "I told you I would have **none** of this." Lilith said, taking out a glove and headed towards Luz - who snarled at her.

Amity ran to stand in front of Luz defensively. "I won't let you or anyone else from the Emperors Coven hurt my best friend! Mentor or not!" She yelled, just as Luz crouched down with her head over Amity protectively - baring her fangs but yelping as the silver chain burned some of her fur off. "I'm merely trying to remove the chain and collar from your Wolf Beast, Amity." Lilith said, reaching up for the clasp of the collar but instead only found the chain as Luz had thrown her head to the side in an attempt to cover up Amity.

Good thing it was her gloved hand. "The Wolf Beast will protect its pack or its bonded, you are either part of its pack or the one bonded to it. Either way it will never stop protecting you until its last, dying breath, and Wolf Beasts are said to live short lives when coming into contact with silver." Lilith added, unbuckling the collar and setting Luz free. "Now, you should probably tend to its wounds, apparently it was cut with some kind of metal." Lilith pointed out before dragging her coven member away.

Luz whimpered loudly and licked the wounds on her front legs, trying to hide them from Amity. "Luz, the closed wounds on your arms _weren't_ bleeding when we left your room, what did you do?" Amity scolded. _"I didn't do anything! I swear! I just fell is all."_ Luz was already an expert at talking to Amity through her telepathic link. "Luz, you are a **terrible** liar, have you really forgotten that you can't lie to me without me knowing? Remember - I can detect lies." Amity smirked, then pouted at her friend. "Now tell me the truth."

Yet Luz refused to say anything else, tears beginning to form at the edge of Amitys' eyes. " **FINE! BE THAT WAY! IT'S NOT LIKE I _CARE ABOUT YOUR WELL-BEING!_ UGH! YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE!**" Amity all but screeched at Luz, she was even more angry than she was before - Luz was LYING to her face, and not answering her question despite only wanting to help her. " **IF YOU'RE GOING TO BE THIS WAY THEN MAYBE WE SHOULDN'T BE FRIENDS ANYMORE!** " Amity was now full-blown crying, turning and running off into the forest without a guide. _"Amity, wait!"_ Luz yelled through the link, but it was too late - she was already gone.

She could catch up if she wanted to...

The brunette wanted so desperately to run after her, but something deep down said that she shouldn't - that Amity needed space, she'll come back - right?

* * *

**Big oof.**

**You gotta love the friendship issues between best friends who haven't seen each other in eight years and both have changed drastically.**

**Seriously though, I spent the entire day working on it - I NEED SLEEP.**

**Night everyone!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore the part about the cigarette, it was supposed to be a fire spell because smoking is bad.


	3. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity runs away from Luz after stating that if Luz wants to keep secrets from her then they shouldn't be friends anymore - this cannot have a good outcome.

'Friendship of the wise is good; a wise enemy is better than a foolish friend.'

(Rumi)

Luz gets check in the Emperors' little game of 'chess'.

* * *

Amity kept running, crying all the while - her lungs burned from lack of air and her legs felt like they would break if she ran any longer, and yet she didn't stop running - she wanted to get as much distance from Luz as possible.

Suddenly she was off the ground in a trap hanging from a tree - she couldn't move at all, she couldn't use magic, couldn't call for help, couldn't do anything - when the one who placed the trap saw her they brought her to the Emperor.

After Luz turned back she spent hours upon hours waiting for Amity to come back, soon midnight came and there was no sign of her friend.

She began to panic, and what has Luz always done when she panics? **Cut her wrists** , which is what started this whole mess of Amity running away.

After she was satisfied with her cuts Luz felt the strangest pulling sensation in her gut - as if something was wrong, she headed outside and her nose twitched and then suddenly she transformed - except this time it echoed through the forest and she was almost the same size as the house, her instincts were screaming now - _Amity is in trouble!_

The first and only thing that could ever truly cause Amity harm was Emperor Belos - the forest quaked beneath the paws of the giant wolf as she ran for the castle in the hopes of saving Amity...

Amity sat in a cell not too far off from the Emperors' throne room, curled up on the blanket that Lilith had snuck in for her - crying into her hands, wishing she hadn't run from Luz - then she wouldn't be here, locked up, and she didn't know she was being used as **bait**.

The young witch felt a soft tug on her heart and then one of her pinky fingers twitched - she stared at it with an unblinking, unwavering gaze and suddenly a red string slowly faded into view - it went from her pinky and down to the floor, out of the cage and out the door, who it was connected to she did not know.

That's when she heard it - the sound of what might only be thunder, the entire castle shook and the ground beneath her quaked - she wrapped herself up in the blanket, looking at the red string, it was losing its taut appearance - whoever was on the other end was getting closer - really fast.

The castle staff and the coven members all ran about in panic - screaming about a wolf who was bigger than the Bat Queen, then the bars on the cage rattled and started to crack - the nearby door and the wall around it was suddenly destroyed and crashed down, creating a cloud of dust and debris inside.

Out of the dust came an _**enormous**_ wolf with black eyes, frothing at the mouth in anger - spitting out a mask onto the floor along with some blood, Amity saw the red string was connected to one of the wolfs' toes - despite its angry look it seemed to have a vendetta against the coven members instead of the staff - a shelf fell on one of the coven members. "I only have _my-shelf_ to blame." Said another, who was quickly thrown to the wolf.

When it saw the cage and the bruises Amity sported from the Emperor it let out a scream-like howl in rage, dust and debris falling from the roof, the eyes of the wolf turned crimson and the people in the room began to **scream in agony** \- then it all but _yeeted_ the top of Amitys' cage off, picked her up by the blanket since she was gripping onto it and then it broke a hole in the nearest wall and ran through it. _"Amity, Amity, Amity!" S_ he heard in her head.

Then it found the Emperor, it plunked Amity down, snatched Belos right up - and threw him into the nearest wall, then it repeated the process by throwing him up into the air and having him land on the floor or hit his head on the ceiling. _" **KILL! KILL! KILL!** " _The voice in Amitys' head repeated in anger.

Unfortunately members of the Emperors Coven got into the room and started throwing chains over the top of the beast, cuffs clamping onto its legs, it fell to the floor and Belos was sent flying into a wall, they muzzled the wolf as it bellowed in agony, Amity covered her ears - Lilith snuck in and grabbed Amity, fleeing the castle with her.

Amity kept asking Lilith what would become of the giant wolf, she said it was most likely going to be experimented on or killed - the latter probably the end result - which made Amity cry, she was eventually returned to her sister and brother who asked her where she's been. "I w-was with Luz, a-and then members of t-the E-Emperors Coven caught m-me - a g-giant wolf rescued me and t-they're gonna kill it!" By now Amity was sobbing, but there were still tremors in the earth every five to six seconds.

The twins knew they _had_ to do something, as they couldn't bare to see Mittens crying - so that afternoon they made a plan.

Tonight, they're going to break into the castle.

* * *

**Cliffhanger.**

**Be prepared for mischief, a jailbreak, and some crazy stuff next chapter.**


	4. Rescue Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins are breaking into the castle of Emperor Belos, will they be able to save the creature that saved their sister?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of yelling.

'Good friends are like stars. You don't always see them, but you know they're always there.'

(Unknown Source)

Tonight the twins are breaking into the castle and saving the giant wolf.

* * *

Once night came and the twins were sure that Amity was fast asleep - they prepared for their mission, going as far as to mask themselves in black so no one would recognize their jade colored hair.

Then it was time to put mission implausible into action, using teleportation magic they made it to one of the many windows of the palace, slipping inside and looking around - they wandered down the long corridors and hallways until they came upon cells, some were open and empty, others had witches and demons sleeping inside, and one even had a monster in it.

As they snuck along they came upon a giant but utterly destroyed door, only something as big as a house could do this, there was a cage on the floor that was missing the top as if it had been ripped apart.

The further they went the more damage they found, at one point they found a dead member of the staff - no injuries whatsoever, as if they had just **spontaneously died** , Emira remembered something Amity had said about the Giant - when the members of the Emperors Coven looked it in the eyes they had started to scream and died minutes later.

Soon they came upon a giant door made of silver with a smaller iron door in the middle of it, the twins picked the lock and entered the room - it was pitch black and silent with the exception of a soft shuffling coming from somewhere in the large room, chains clinking on the floor as a huge monster covered head to toe in scars and sporting a facial burn lunged at them from the shadows - only to be pulled to the floor before it reached them, it's legs were all attached to the furthest wall, a muzzle with a chain attached to the floor, weird boots covering its claws - and boy did it look _**pissed**_ off.

Honestly, what idiot puts a Giant Wolf in chains and in a dark room and expects _not_ to have it try to kill someone - Emira suddenly threw her brother to the floor and shielded his and her own eyes. _" **YOU'LL REGRET LOCKING ME UP IN HERE!** " _The voice of the beast boomed in their heads. _" **IF ANY OF YOU HURT HER I WILL KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!** " _The beast kept screaming in the heads of every single person in the castle, no one would sleep this night.

Edric did the only thing he could think of doing, pulled something out of his pocket and then threw a little rock at the beast, the black pools that it would call its eyes shifted to look down at them, growling lowly - then he held up a little photo of Amity, watching the eyes of the beast suddenly turn brown, it whimpered. _"Edric? Emira?"_ The voice came as a mere whisper in the heads of the twins now. "That's our names." Edric replied, Emira just looked at him like he was crazy.

The male twin recognized the scars and the burn on its face. "Emira, it's the same wolf from before, just enlarged." He added. _"What else did you expect Sherlock? I'm cursed damnit!"_ Came the voice again, the twins just shrugged. "Why'd you take Amity from us and then rescue her from the Emperor?" Emira asked.

The wolf-beast chuffed. _"I took her because for five long years I was taken away from her, the only friend I had - I rescued her because it was **my fault** that she ended up here, she and I had an argument so she ran away - they caught her, and as her best friend I had to save her." _The wolf-beast spoke in a longing tone when it mentioned Amity, then it started thrashing around - the sound of bones cracking and shifting and breaking filled the silence of the room.

The giant cuffs clattered to the floor - now in place of the beast was a girl with brown hair and brown skin and brown eyes, the twins were really starting to sense a theme with this girl. "Look, I just want to be with Amity again, I already lost her once and I can't ever lose her again." The brunette said, her arms were not covered in bandages, but in dried blood and cuts and bruises and scrapes.

She walked over to the door which had closed and then she kicked it off its hinges - causing it to hit the opposite wall. "Aight, I'm out of here, lets go dork patrol." The brunette joked, walking out of the cell. "Why didn't she just do that in the first place?!" Edric was very triggered and Emira just looked at him like he was the _dumbest_ person on the planet. "Before we came here that thing, person, wolf - I don't even know what it is anymore - was in a rage, how do you expect someone to change so easily and in a calm manner if they are screaming terror into the minds and hearts of everyone in the building?" Emira pointed out. "You do have a point, but I'd like to leave this place and never see it again unless I'm burning it to ground." The brunette said, looking back at them.

A long walk home later...

The moment the twins and the girl reached Blight Manor they were greeted by a hysterically crying Amity and her mentor Lilith - the bloody brunette ran over to Amity and knocked her over, the two falling to the ground. "AMITY AMITY AMITY!" The brunette repeated loudly over and over again like an excited puppy. "LUZ!" Amity responded just as loudly.

After about ten seconds of the two girls yelling one anothers names things quieted down. "I'm sorry!" Luz broke the silence with a wail that echoed up and down the tree line. "No, _I'm_ sorry!" Amity retorted. "No! I betrayed your trust!" Luz insisted. "I was the one who ran away!" Amity shouted.

So for the next half an hour the two girls bickered like an old married couple, and Luz had the final word. "I was the one cutting myself!" Then Amitys' face turned an angry shade of mauve. "YOU DID **WHAT**?!" She yelled. "I KNOW IT'S BAD BUT I CAN'T STOP MYSELF!" Luz shouted. "LUZ ARE YOU CRAZY?! THE BLOOD LOSS ALONE COULD KILL YOU!" Amity didn't stop yelling for four minutes about every single con there was to Luz cutting herself on the daily basis, and when Luz tried to squeeze in the 'pro' that it helped her forget her other pain - Amity just face palmed with an annoyed sigh.

Luz spent the night at Blight Manor and then returned home to the Owl House in the morning, after talking about Azura books with Amity throughout the majority of the night.

* * *

**I spent only under two days to finish this while having only slept three hours.**

**I hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz returns home to the Owl House, but she can't shake the fears she has - even in her sleep.
> 
> Amity finds herself in the dreamworld and somehow ends up walking into Luzs' dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The nightmare chapter literally no one asked for.  
> This will get very dark, this contains past physical abuse as well as a lot of yelling, and maybe a bit of blood.

'The wise does at once what the fool does at last.'

(Baltasar Gracian)

**The last thing Amity ever wanted to do was intrude.**

* * *

When she made it home King ran to the door as fast as his legs would carry him, Eda walking behind him and staring at Luz sternly. "Where have you been?" She asked, making Luz look away. "I _may_ have been **captured** by Emperor Belos after saving Amity from him, no big deal - we're both still alive." Luz tried to brush off the encounter she had with death, but Eda wasn't having that. "You could have gotten killed! Or worse! Do you know how many members of the Emperors Coven were found **dead** last night?!"

Eventually Eda stopped yelling and sent Luz to her room, but all Luz could think about was Amity and how she almost lost her a second time - every stupid, crazy, and bad thing that she had ever done all came rushing back to her just as she fell asleep.

* * *

Despite the sun being up Amity found herself exhausted after the events of last night, school was out for the week - thank Titan - so Amity saw no point in getting out of bed at four in the morning to get ready for school.

Soon she drifted off to sleep - calming music playing on her scroll which disappeared after she went to sleep, and when she dreamed she dreamed of the ocean surrounding the island and walking along the beach - the dream was oddly quiet.

Suddenly she was falling into darkness.

When Amity opened up her eyes she was in a house - standing by the fireplace, a man with trimmed blue hair and pale skin was standing over a young girl with short brown hair. "What did I tell you about going down to the beach?!" The man yelled at the little girl.

The girl seemed to tremble as the man yelled at her. "N-Not too..." She whimpered, she had a few scars on her hands and arms. "SO WHY DID YOU GO DOWN TO THE BEACH?!" He hollered - the young girl flinching. "I-I just wanted to watch t-the sunrise over the water, father..." She said meekly.

Then the unexpected happened, the man kicked the girl across the room and she collided with the wall right beside Amity - the young witch went to pull the girl to her feet but found she couldn't move nor say a word. _'Am I still dreaming?_ _'_ She thought.

The man grabbed a nearby object and threw it at his daughter - an empty glass vase, it hit the wall and the glass shards all fell on the floor around her. "Time for a little target practice." He chuckled darkly, and then he threw a knife at her - pinning one of her arms to the wall by her sleeve, cutting into her skin slightly.

Amity couldn't bare to watch anymore so she closed her eyes and turned her head away, and when she opened her eyes again she saw a girl similar to the one in her last dream - but older, skinnier, with scars and bruises littering her body as well as tears in her clothing.

A man came in through the front door - staggering every few steps with an empty bottle of saké in his right hand and a fire spell lit in his other hand since it was dark outside and dim inside the house. "W-Welcome home f-father." The girl greeted him meekly. "I told youus to addressss me as **SIIR!** " The man slurred, stomping toward his daughter and smashed the empty bottle against her head, leaving several bloody cuts.

She tried to reason with him. "P-Please father... You've h-had far too m-much to drink tonight..." The girl pleaded - which seemed to only serve to make him even angrier as he threw the small ball of fire in his hand at her face, she _screamed_ in agony so loudly that Amity had to cover her ears lest she end up deaf. _'Please Titan, make this stop! This is a literal nightmare!'_ Amity thought to herself.

Then she was falling again.

This time when she opened her eyes she saw the exact same girl from her previous nightmares - only older, covered in more scars, and a burn on her face, not to mention she was walking away. "H-Hey! Wait for me!" Amity shouted but she still went unheard, she raced after the girl - then the brunette was ambushed by people in metal bird masks. "No!" Still, Amity was not heard.

Soon the people wearing the metal masks began dragging the girl away - Amity recognized them as the guards from Warden Wraths' Conformatorium, and yet again Amity chose to follow.

What she did not expect was for the guards to meet up with some members of the Emperors Coven - they propped the girl up against a tree and bound her there, one of the guards held up a pale crescent moon charm and held it to the brunettes' forehead - the crescent moon turned black and the same mark suddenly appeared on the unconscious girls' head.

Amity recognized that charm and that symbol - these were no nightmares, no dreams, these were Luzs' _**memories!**_ The last she ever wanted to do was to intrude on another person or witches dream, yet here she was - in Luzs' head, watching every horrible, life changing moment her childhood friend ever went through.

Now all she wanted to do was wake up before she got to any more of Luzs' memories - too late, she was suddenly standing in the bathroom of the Owl House, the door opened and in walked Luz, she pulled a knife from a drawer and started to cut herself - Amity couldn't bare to see anymore of this, reaching up with her hands she started shaking herself viciously - trying desperately to wake up from this nightmare.

**Then she was engulfed in darkness once more.**

She wanted to cry, would she ever wake up? She started walking through the black void until she came upon a circle of different looking Luzs', there was the youngest Luz - she looked so happy, there was six year old Luz who looked confused and upset, seven year old Luz who looked lonely and sad, eight year old Luz covered in scars and bruises looking like she'd just gotten beaten by multiple people, nine year old Luz who looked dull and defeated, the same could be said for ten year old Luz - except she was colorless and depressed.

Then there was another Luz who looked close to eleven and had healed scars but she had the black crescent moon on her face, the next version of Luz was a young Wolf-Beast who was about two feet taller than her siblings - and then the human version of it, looking quite confused, and the same was said for the next two pairs, except for them being slightly taller.

Finally there was fourteen year old Luz, who looked the exact same as she did now - she had two Wolf-Beasts sitting next to her, the one that had been caught in the demon trap, and the house sized one but with one black eye and one red eye - there were no other versions of Luz, they were all caught up to now.

She woke with a start - trembling and sweaty, she shakily summoned her scroll to check the time, ten thirty-five am, she'd slept for at _least_ six and a half hours, with a sigh she got up and headed down to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

Hopefully she wouldn't end up in her best friends' mind the next time she fell asleep.

* * *

**So like - I've been working on this for about eight or nine days.**

**I'm going to take a hiatus from this particular story to let it sink in,**

**So - you know I can like work on R.W.T.W as well as my witch x neko story.**

**I hope you enjoy reading this story - I am also so sorry I put you through Amitys' 'nightmare' chapter!** ****

**Please forgive me!!!** ****

**(Have a nice day/afternoon/evening/morning/night.)**


End file.
